ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Castulo Guerra
Castulo Guerra is the Argentinian actor who played Seth Mendoza in , a third season episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation in . Guerra may best be known for his recurring role as Cesar Ortega on the primetime soap opera Falcon Crest, on which he worked with the likes of Daniel Benzali, Robert Foxworth, Bruce Gray, Robert Ito, Barry Jenner, Thomas Knickerbocker, and Eric Menyuk. He also replaced Henry Darrow in the role of Rafael Castillo for the final season of Santa Barbara, working with Nicholas Coster. In addition, he appeared in three episodes of ER (one in 1998 with Robert DoQui, Stefan Gierasch, and Kieran Mulroney, and two more in 2001 with Tom Wright) and has lent his voice to several episodes of FOX TV's King of the Hill. He also appeared in two episodes of Prison Break (with Wade Andrew Williams, Robert Knepper, Leon Russom, and F.J. Rio). Guerra's other television credits include guest spots on The A-Team (starring Dwight Schultz), L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake, in an episode with John Hancock, Anne Haney, Jennifer Hetrick, Diana Muldaur, and Paul Winfield), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher and K Callan, with Patrick Kilpatrick), The John Larroquette Show (with Time Winters), Touched by an Angel, and J.J. Abrams' Alias. He more recently appeared on The West Wing (in an episode with Michael Reilly Burke and Ray Wise), Numb3rs (with Bill Smitrovich), and two episodes of CSI: Miami. Guerra also has a number of feature films to his credit, including supporting roles in Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991, with Earl Boen, Nikki Cox, Jenette Goldstein, Terrence Evans and Abdul Salaam El Razzac), The Usual Suspects (1995, co-starring Jack Shearer), Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace (1996, co-starring Kevin Conway and Matt Frewer), Amistad (1997, with Harry Groener), The Mexican (2001, with Jeremy Roberts and Daniel Zacapa), and 2004's The Alamo (with Leon Rippy). His character of Sarah Connor's friend Enrique Salceda, in Terminator 2 would turn up in the series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (which also stars Thomas Dekker) with Tony Amendola taking over the role. Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Guerra worked with other Star Trek alumni include: *''Two of a Kind'' (1983 film) with Robert Costanzo *''Riptide'' episode "Thirty-Six Hours 'til Dawn" (1985) with Stewart Moss *''Hunter'' episodes: **"The Beach Boy" (1985) with Bruce Davison and Tony Plana **"Playing God" (1987) with Kenneth Tobey) *''Just Between Friends'' (1986 film) with Salome Jens and George D. Wallace *''A Fine Mess'' (1986 film) with James Cromwell, Darryl Henriques, Keye Luke and Paul Sorvino *''Houston Knights'' episode "Scarecrow" (1987) with Miguel Ferrer and Madlyn Rhue *''Desperate'' (1987 TV movie) with John Savage, Meg Foster, and Andrew Robinson *''Right to Die'' (1987 TV movie) with Diane Salinger *''Nuts'' (1987 film) with Dakin Matthews *''Sunset'' (1988 film) with Malcolm McDowell, Andreas Katsulas, and Dakin Matthews *''21 Jump Street'' episode "Shirts and Skins" (1990) with Morgan Woodward *''Cold Heaven'' (1991 film) with Seymour Cassel *''Living a Lie'' (1991 TV movie) with David Andrews and Claudette Sutherland *''Caught in the Act'' (1993 TV movie) with Jack Kehler and Kevin Tighe *''Deadline for Murder: From the Files of Edna Buchanan'' (1995) with Richard Lineback, Patrick Massett, and Dean Stockwell *''Bodily Harm'' (1995 film) with Casey Biggs, Gregg Henry, Bill Smitrovich and William Utay *''Invasion'' (1997 TV movie) with Brian Brophy, Kim Cattrall, Rosana DeSoto, and Neal McDonough *''No Salida'' (1998 film) with Daniel Dae Kim *''Running Woman'' (1998 film) with David L. Crowley, Gary Graham, Andrew Robinson, and Faith C. Salie *''Brimstone'' episode "Lovers" (1999) with John Glover and Lori Petty *''Blink of an Eye'' (1999 film) with Richard Riehle *''Nash Bridges'' episode "ManHunt" (2000) with Mariette Hartley and Kieran Mulroney *''The Agency'' episode "Viva Fidel" (2001) with Ronny Cox *''Philly'' episode "The Curse of the Klopman Diamonds" (2002) with Kristanna Loken and Jeff Ricketts *''Live from Baghdad'' (2002 TV movie) with John Carroll Lynch, Bruce McGill, and Joel Swetow External links * * * de:Castulo Guerra es:Castulo Guerra Guerra, Castulo Guerra, Castulo